I Never Knew
by SwingOnAStar
Summary: James is in love with Lily but Lily doesn't quite know. Will James ever do something about it?


**-I Never Knew-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Don't you get it by now? Come on people, you know I'm not J.K Rowling because if I was, I wouldn't be writing stuff here, I'd be publishing my works.

**Summary:** Lily/James fic. I've never done one of these before but it just was an interesting experience. I kind of wrote the story as it came without having an original idea to begin with.

**Begin Story. . . **

Lily sat out on the grounds on the banks of the lake. She was perched on a rock with her bare feet swinging just above the water. She gazed out into the distance. This was her time to think. To be alone.

James was hiding behind a tree, not far off, her light auburn-red hair blowing lightly in the breeze. He loved watching her when she was relaxed as to when she was trying to impress others. He liked her when she was just acting like herself and no one else.

He ran up to another tree, fairly close to where she was sitting so he could get a better view of her profile. A twig snapped and James quickly hid behind the tree. Lily turned. He saw her huge green eyes gaze around behind her and seeing nothing, she turned back to the lake.

She got up from her rock and leaned against a tree. This particular tree was the same tree that James was standing behind. He could hear her breathing. He could almost hear her heartbeat. She was a mere foot away from him. It was so tempting to reach out and stroke her hair. Just one touch. . . Just one. . .

James walked out of his hiding place and stood next to Lily. He gazed out at the lake too, listening to the crackling of the leaf Lily was holding in her hands. Absent mindedly, she leaned her head on James' shoulder and sighed. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize what she was doing or who was next to her. She just felt that it was the right thing to do. . . it was the right place to be. . . it was where she was supposed to be.

He instinctively put his arm around her waist slowly and softly, barely touching her. But just enough that she could feel his embrace. James had fallen for Lily years ago, not that she knew. He seized the moment while he could, holding Lily for as long as he dared.

"Hi Lily," he said softly not removing his arm.

Lily returned to Earth and dropped her leaf, startled. She turned to look at James. Had his arm just been around her? Had she just been leaning on his shoulder?

"Oh. . . hi. . . Ja-James. I didn't er. . . see you there. . ." Lily stammered, embarrassed.

James looked into Lily's eyes and green blended with hazel to form the perfect stare.

"Erm. . . Lily?" asked James timidly.

"Yes?" answered Lily still gazing into James' eyes. There was something about those eyes, something that made her never want to look away. There was something in those deep hazel eyes that told her that she wanted to look into those eyes forever. . . for eternity.

"I. . . I was wondering. . ." started James. He looked down at his shoes and Lily was somewhat startled by how upset she was because she couldn't see his beautiful eyes anymore.

James looked up.

Was it love she saw in his eyes?

No. . . it couldn't be, she was mixing up the signs.

But oh, how she wished it could be.

Before she knew what was happening, James had kissed Lily softly on the cheek. It was as though he had read her mind.

She closed her eyes and released a sigh. When James got that close to Lily, it sent a shiver down her spine. It was as though something was telling her that he was supposed to be there, that he was supposed to be closer. . .

James, blushing, mumbled something that sounded a bit like, "sorry. . . I didn't mean to. . ."

Lily was standing very still, her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw James walking away.

"James! Wait," called Lily. What did she want him to wait for? She didn't know. . . but there was something inside her that told her that he should stay.

"I'm sorry," said James and began to walk away again.

"Don't be," said Lily flatly. She grasped James' arm and pulled him around to face her and kissed him square on the lips. James kissed her back and they kissed for a long while.

James leaned back first, and looked at Lily's face, so close to his, her mouth partly open and her eyes closed, her soft hair partly distraught where he had stroked it.

Lily looked at James; one tear slowly tumbled down her cheek.

"I. . . I. . . never knew. . . why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily. She had just experienced the best kiss she had ever known. It was like she had never kissed anyone until now.

"You never asked."

**End Story. . .**

**A/N: **Sweet, huh? I think it turned out nicely. What do you think? Please review, thanks! xoxo


End file.
